


Stopover

by losingface



Series: dummies in love [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Smut, it's christmas BABY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: The holidays were always chaos in Poppy's family home. Bobby is about to experience it first hand and she’s bricking it. You can take the girl out of the country but god forbid if you try to take her from her family.





	Stopover

**Author's Note:**

> heyo
> 
> i wrote about halloween, so ofc i have to write about poppy and bobby's christmas next huh
> 
> thinking i'm gonna make this into a series, lemme know what you think

**

"You're shaking." Bobby says, raising an eyebrow at Poppy.

He sets their bags down on the stone steps of the front porch. She's been staring at the front door for about a minute, unable to ring the bell for some reason. Poppy whips round, her scarf unravelling, slightly.

"I am _ not _." She whispers. She turns to the door again, her hand shakes as she raises it to bell.

She sighs and brings her hand back down to her side. She cannot believe she's unable to ring the bell to her own damn parents house right now. Well, actually she knows the exact reason. As soon as that door opens, the chaos begins.

She was working from home when she got the call, it was her mum, calling on a thursday night like she always does. The blue light of the computer illuminated her face in the dark room, it was way too late to be working but Poppy really had to get shit done. 

Bobby had already come into the office three times asking her to come to bed, receiving the same answer he doesn’t want. The third time, he set a hot chocolate on the desk and gave her a quick kiss, before going to bed. Poppy answered the phone on the fifth ring and before she could even get a hello in her mum was talking down the line at her.

"Hi Popsicle, oh my _ Christ _ , you would not believe my day, absolute joke. Your father insists I cancel these acupuncture sessions I'm having, but he _ knows _ it's working. He knows they help my back. Honestly feel like I’m walking on a cloud whenever I leave the clinic." Her mother rambled to her. 

Poppy zones out maybe... 30 seconds into the call. She hums and agrees every now and then, not really taking anything in. She was up to her tits in paperwork and emails at that moment, but felt bad about even contemplating ending the call early. It went on for a while, she set the phone down on the table, her mum still talking at her without taking a breath. She loves the woman to death but, bloody hell. The call time ticked over to 21 mins and 17 seconds when she heard her mother saying her name.

“Poppy? So, you can do those dates then?”

“Hm? What was that, sorry?” She picked up the phone as she pushed her glasses up her nose. 

“You and Bobby down for christmas. My sisters are already planning to be down, as is dad’s side of the fam. Your sister. Cousins! Will be a right laugh, Pop-Pop. Can’t wait!” Her mother squeals down the phone in excitement.

Poppy tensed for a few seconds, not responding. She stammered down the phone trying to come up with an answer. Shit, she should've been listening.

“Yeah, Uh - I think so. I’ll have to check with Bob-”

“Oh, that’s fantastic!” Her mum interrupted. “Send my love to him, can’t wait to see you both.”

Poppy was about to respond when her mum hung up, without a real goodbye. She stared at her phone for a while and sighed up at the ceiling. Crap.

Poppy is still staring at the front door, her shoes scraping against the stone steps as she fidgets. Bobby watches her flexing her hands at her sides.

“You want me to ring the doorbell?” Bobby says, looking at her concerned. He takes her hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. Her hands stop flexing and relax in his grasp. She smiles at him, shaking her head. 

“No it’s okay, honestly I think I’m just being dramatic.” She laughs and he laughs too. She breathes out of her nose, raising her hands up to the doorbell again. The door swings open before she can even press it.

“There they _ are _!” Poppy’s mother, Vee, practically yells. Her smile greets them, she’s holding her arms out. Poppy can’t react before she is pulled into the house, enveloped into a hug. Bobby watches as Poppy gets swayed from side to side in her mum’s arms.

“Hey, ma.” She laughs, smiling to herself and tucking her face in her neck.

He drags the bags in, closing the door behind them. He takes his jacket off, fidgeting with it in his hands when their hug goes on a little longer than he expected. He can hear dogs barking from another room. Poppy looks so much like her mother, his lips quirk to the side when he clocks that she has freckles under her eyes in the same place Poppy gets them. 

Bobby is next, he accepts the hug - only freaking out a little. He’s met her parents a bunch of times before, but that was over dinner or drinks or a day visit - the easy stuff. This is going to be 10 whole fucking days with them. They’re nice people, but fuck, 10 whole days. Not to mention the entirety of her extended family is travelling down also. Bobby tries not to think about it as he rubs the small, giddy woman’s back.

Vee grabs Poppy’s hands as she lets go of him. She squeezes it as she talks to her.

“Your father doesn’t feel like cooking tonight and family aren’t due ‘till tomorrow, we were thinking of getting a take away?” She says. 

Poppy moans, absolute delight on her face. She shrugs out of her coat, throwing it on the hook half-hazardly. Yeah, she’s at home. Bobby laughs at her. 

“Chinese?” Poppy asks. 

“Chinese it is.” Vee says, she starts walking through the house, shouting for Poppy’s dad. “Mick!” She yells, it echoes through the house. She tries again. Still nothing. She throws her hands up in defeat and disappears into the house, leaving the couple alone in the foyer. They look at each other for a second. The way she smiles at him makes his heart skip. She takes his hand and starts leading him up the stairs.

“C’mon! I’ll show you my old room.” She says, grinning.

It’s kind of like how he imagined it. It’s clean and the clutter looks like it’s been untouched for awhile. Books and CDs littering her shelves, old blue tack stains on the walls. A blink-182 poster sits on the wall above her old bed, a few more bands he doesn’t recognise surround it. 

He walks over to her vanity, some photos stuck to the mirror. He carefully takes one off, giggling at how young Poppy looks. She’s with her family, pulling a stupid face. Her hair is dead straight, fried at the ends with some god awful Pete Wentz style eyeliner around her eyes. Poppy walks up next to him and bursts out laughing at the photo he’s holding. She points to the person on her left.

“That’s Dani.” She says quietly. Her eyes are soft looking at the photo, old memories being pulled back. Bobby hums and nods, putting the photo back.

He turns to look at her, her eyes already staring at his. He smiles and she smiles back, eyes flicking down to his mouth and back up. He moves closer to her, settling his hands on her waist. She presses herself up against him, leaning up for a kiss. There’s something weird and exciting about kissing Poppy in her teenage bedroom, the place where she probably fumbled about with someone else for the first time. She pulls back, resting her forehead on his chest. She breathes out heavily before talking.

“I’m fucking bricking it.” She says. Bobby scoffs, eyes wide. She looks up at him, laughing at the face he's pulling.

“_You’re _ bricking it? I’m bricking it! _ I’m _ the boyfriend!” He exclaims, laughing. “There are expectations!”

She places a hand on his chest, eyes closed and giggling at him still. He smiles, watching her laugh. He really wants to kiss her again. Just as he’s about to lean in the family dogs come bounding into the room, tails wagging and tongues sticking out. She shoves at Bobby, kneeling down to cuddle them. He watches her coo at them, her baby voice is especially cute, making his chest warm. 

Stella, a Staffy, rolls onto her back, throwing her body everywhere as Poppy rubs her. She’s still a puppy, loving every piece of affection she can get - especially from Poppy. The older dog, Maxwell, waddles over to Bobby and sits at his feet. He’s a Border Terrier cross, his scruffy snout makes him looks like he has a beard. His tails bounces up and down off of Bobby’s foot, very happy. 

He kneels down and scratches at his ears. After that, Maxwell follows Bobby about the house, wherever he goes. He lies at Bobby’s feet as they have dinner, snoozing under the table.

“So, Bobby.” Mick, Poppy's father, begins, looking at him, placing his utensils on the plate. “How’s it running the bakery away from home then?”

“It’s alright.” He nods. “It’s tough, for sure. Kind of miss working in the kitchen all day. So fun. But I’m happy where we are.” He says, nodding. Poppy touches his arm, smiling and supportive. He grins back.

"Must be tough living so far from home, surely?” Vee adds. Bobby nods.

”Yeah, I guess. Would've loved for Poppy to stay with me but it's just too far from her work." He says as he drapes his arm on the back of Poppy's chair.

"I think you've taken her far enough." Mick replies, staring right at him. Ah, crap. Poppy tenses, looking up from her plate. Bobby sits there, not entirely sure what to say.

They’ve been living together in Manchester for about 9 months now. It’s been amazing, he’s the happiest he’s ever been. Deadly serious he’s gonna marry this woman. Everytime he says it to the boys Jonno fake gags, sick to death of having to hear it. And everytime Bobby laughs and tells him to fuck off.

"_Dad _." Poppy stresses. Vee swats at Mick's arm.

"Christ darling, Manchester isn't that far. Neither is Scotland." She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "From what Poppy's told us Glasgow looked really fun." She shoots a sympathetic smile at Bobby, he breathes out and smiles back.

Mick grunts in response, digging back into his food. Dinner is kinda tense after that, Bobby tries to avoid talking about Scotland completely and Poppy can't help but let her gaze turn into a glare when she looks over at her Dad. She gets up as soon as she's done, taking Bobby with her. Maxwell trots behind them and up the stairs.

It's late now, Poppy sits in the middle of the bed, hair wet, in a big t-shirt and Bobby's shorts. She plucks at the duvet cover in thought, eyes cast down but not focusing on anything. Bobby watches her in the mirror as he towels his hair off.

"What's up, Lass?" He says to her reflection in the mirror. She sighs, looking up at him. He watches a drip of water from her eyelashes hit the bed. 

"Nothing. I don't know. Just -” She groans, her brain trying to come up with something coherent. "It's nothing." She shrugs.

"Yeah, sounds like nothing." He says, walking over to the side of the bed. He crosses his arms, waiting for her to talk again. 

She throws herself back, starfishing and putting her hands on her face. The drama queen.

"Just… family, y'know." Her voice is muffled under her hands. She drags them down her face to look at him, extending her arm to touch his leg. "Your parents weren't like this. Why are mine so weird." She whines. 

It's true, Bobby's parents weren’t like this. They loved her as soon as they saw her. The first time they were all together was in a local pub, close to his parents house. They told her how Bobby couldn't stop talking about her when he got back from the villa and she was grinning listening to the story the entire time. Bobby howled with laughter as Poppy choked on her drink after his mother asked if they were having safe sex in the villa. But, Poppy especially loved watching Bobby’s parents stumble into a kebab shop, smashed off their faces when they tried to order. It reminded her a lot of her and Bobby.

"Your parents aren't weird." He tries to reassure her.

"Oh they are, babe. The whole family is." She tugs at a loose thread on his underwear. 

He doesn't really know what to say, so he stays quiet. He decides to throw himself onto the bed, belly flopping onto her. She yells as he falls on her, getting winded from the impact. He laughs, grabbing at her waist and ribs, dancing his fingers on them. Her voice breaks as she laughs, trying to get out from underneath him.

There's a banging at the door, Vee's voice travelling through the room, asking if they're alright. Bobby bursts out laughing, trying to muffle it as he sticks his face into Poppy’s neck.

**

The next day is a complete whirlwind. Bobby loses count of all the family members he meets. Handshakes after handshakes, broken with some kisses on the cheek every now and then. He swears if he has to make some stupid small talk again he’s going to combust from pure boredom. It’s not that he’s not enjoying meeting her family, it’s just that there is _ so much _ family. 

Cousin after cousin after cousin. Aunties, Uncles, the whole shabang. Even some babies. He does love meeting grandmothers though, as Poppy introduces him to Anita, Vee’s mother, she pats him on the cheek and says he’s way more handsome in person before she even says hello. Poppy’s eyes bug out and Bobby laughs, thanking her.

There are some questions about Love Island, like how the show was actually filmed and produced, how staged it is etc. He doesn’t mind it, he likes talking about his time there because, well, it’s where he met the woman of his dreams. It was genuinely one of the best experiences of his life, but he’s much happier now, just being settled and living his life out with Poppy by his side. He’s happy he gets to grow with her and even happier seeing her grow too. He does find it weird, however, knowing that so much of Poppy’s family have seen them getting it on under the covers.

Bobby sneaks away after introductions. He's in the kitchen by himself, sitting at the table trying to steal as much alone time as possible before he has to face the music again. He hears the door open, smiling at who he thinks at first glance is Poppy. She's a little bit taller, hair cut slightly differently. Her eyes go wide when she sees him.

"Oh my days! You must be Bobby!" She bounds over, leaving over to hug him. She rubs his back and he sits there, stiff as a board, confused for a second. It clicks when he realises she's the girl in the photo. She pulls back from the hug.

"Oh shit, you're Dani!" He says, grinning up at her. "You're Poppy's-"

"Sister." They say at the same time. He smiles, so genuinely happy to meet her, after hearing all the stories of Poppy’s growing up. Dani sits at the table next to him, getting straight into business. 

"So I know you're like - serious, about Poppy. Which is great. I've never seen her so happy." She says quietly, smiling at him. "But, as the big sis it's my duty to say that, I _ will _ ruin you if you hurt her." 

Bobby giggles, thinking she's pulling his leg. Dani looks at him with a blank expression, not blinking for a while. Bobby coughs, realising she's actually serious.

"Oh, oh - I'm very serious about her! Deadly serious, she's everything to me." He says, looking at her. 

Dani purses her lips and nods for a little while, in silence. It’s weird, but the whole time he’s been here it’s been weird. Dani pats him on the shoulder, getting up from the table. She turns to nod at him as she walks out the door. Bobby groans, throwing his head back and slumping in the chair. This is gonna be a long week.

Poppy pulls him aside when everyone’s settled down for lunch. The chatter and loud clanging of knives and forks against plates dies as she closes the kitchen door. He feels like he can hear himself think again for the first time in hours. She looks frazzled, fly away hairs escaping from the bun on her head and pink in the face. She pushes her glasses up her nose as she looks up at him. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” She asks, eyes darting back and forth between his. She looks desperate, fidgeting as she stands there looking at him. He nods.

It's cold and windy, the sun shines down onto them but is no match for the winter chill. They're bundled up in coats and walking boots, wandering around the green near the house.

They’ve been out for over an hour now, the dogs walking with them, weaving back and forth from the path they’re on to explore. They reach a peak and they stop to look at the rolling hills in the distance. He can see her parents house from here. It’s huge, way bigger than he thought it would be. But it’s old and rustic - homey, a proper country manor. Probably used to be a barn and got converted, no wonder they can house so many guests.

Poppy loops her arm with his and rests her head on his shoulder. Her face is partly covered with her scarf, it ripples in the wind as it whips past them. Maxwell sits at Bobby’s feet, staring up at him. Bobby looks down at him and blinks. Maxwell blinks back.

“I think Maxwell likes me.” He says, kinda confused but happy he’s won over someone in the family. She looks down and back up, looking at the view again.

“That’s a good thing.” She says quietly. She clings to him, sighing happily and closing her eyes. He smiles down at her, she looks the most content she’s been in a little while. It’s nice to see her not at her desk or walking into the flat late after working overtime. He places a kiss on her head. 

They walk around for a little longer. She leads them into a wooded area near the house, they stand on a small bridge over a stream, the dogs sitting next to them panting for breath. He suggests they play Pooh sticks. She gasps, childlike innocence in her eyes.

“Oh my god, haven’t played that in fucking years!” She shouts, excitement laced in her voice. It echoes between the trees.

He laughs watching her run off, in search for some twigs. She comes back with a bunch in her gloved hands, brushing the dirt off. He looks at them for a while as she holds them out for him. He Ums and Ahs for a while, slowly picking sticks up and putting them back down, like he’s selecting fine wine or jewellry, just to wind her up. She laughs, smacking him on the arm telling him to pick already. They stand side by side on the bridge, shoulders bumping and grins on their faces as they get ready. They chuck their sticks in the water, running to the other side of the bridge, leaning over to see who's stick is gonna appear first.

“That’s mine!” Poppy yells, pointing to the floating stick in the water. Bobby shakes his head, laughing.

“No! No - that’s my one. I win!” He says. She turns to him and laughs, confused. 

“What? That’s definitely mine. Look at the weird bump on the side. That was my one.”

“No it wasn’t.” 

“Yes it was!”

“No it wasn’t.” He stifles his laugh, trying to hide he’s winding her up. His grin gives it away.

“Such a dick.” She laughs at him, poking his chest. He laughs, taking her hand and lacing their fingers. She leans up and kisses him, before squeezing his hand and leading them back to the house.

They trudge upstairs together, legs a little tired from the long walk. As soon as she closes the door someone calls up the stairs for Poppy, she rolls her eyes as she hears her name. She kisses him saying sorry into his mouth and telling him she’ll be back up soon. He holds onto her hand and pulls her in for another kiss before she leaves the room. 

Bobby lies on the bed, replying to some messages from KJ, eyelids getting heavier as he looks at the screen. He falls asleep as Maxwell hops up onto the bed and curls up against his back. 

**

Poppy nudges him awake. He blinks for a second, it’s dark outside, so it must be late. Poppy scoops Maxwell up off the bed and places him outside her room, he listens to her whisper sorry to him as she closes the door. He was only meant to snooze for a bit but, fuck, now his sleep is gonna be all over the place. He groans, rubbing his eyes as he rolls over to face her.

“Tired?” She whispers, smirking down at him as she climbs into bed. She’s knees him in the arms and thighs as she cosies up, pressing her cold feet on him. He yelps, trying to shuffle away from her as she laughs at him. 

“Fuck, you’re cold! Get off - Get off, get off!” He whines, trying to grab at her feet and push them off. She cackles when he starts threatening to sleep on the floor. She takes her cold feet off him, settling down into bed to look at him. They're quiet for a while.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Just exhausted.” He says quietly, pulling her close to him. Her hair is slightly damp pulled up in a bun, smelling like pineapples from the shower she’s just taken. He traces circles on her arm, trying not to think too much about a slick and soapy Poppy in the shower. He’s very sad he missed it.

“Ugh, tell me about it.” She huffs as she sits up in bed to look at him properly, waving her arms about as she speaks. “Family is driving me crazy. If I have to hear my dad talk about how he’s gonna prep the turkey I’m gonna throw that fucking bird out the window.”

He laughs, rubbing her thigh. She smiles at him, looking totally fed up. The bags under her eyes beg for sleep. He stares at the thick plastic glasses that she hates wearing. She never normally wears them, only when her astigmatism gets bad. Whenever she is forced to use them again he tells her she looks like a sexy secretary - she tells him to do one.

“At least it’s Christmas tomorrow.” He says, grinning. He pulls her on top of him, rubbing the small of her back as she settles her legs either side of his body. She sighs up at the ceiling, nodding.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess.” She doesn’t sound too convinced or even excited. 

She’s quiet for a moment, sitting on Bobby’s lap and staring at the wall. He doesn’t normally see her like this, but the stress of having Bobby in her family home, with the entirety of her extended family here too, was bound to end in some chaos soon. He stares at her face, watching her journey through her thoughts. He pokes her thigh and tries to change the subject.

“Your feet are still cold.” He teases. 

She laughs and nods, leaning down to kiss him quick. He rests his hand on the back of her neck, urging her to keep the kiss going. She smiles, before parting her lips slightly, inviting in Bobby’s tongue. He hums, as she cradles his face and laces her fingers into his hair. She pulls back slightly, her neck feels hot under his touch. Her face is so close to his, his breathing fogs up her glasses slightly.

“Warm me up, then.” She whispers, her lips grazing his as she talks. 

Bobby’s dick reacts quicker than his brain does. He is truly whipped. She can feel him immediately, rolling her hips slowly down on him. She grins when he groans and his hands rush to rest gently on her hips. She quickly places her glasses on the bedside table, stripping her shirt off over her head. Bobby watches, it’s like she’s unwrapping the most perfect present he could ever ask for. She leans down again, but Bobby stops her, pressing his fingers to her lips.

“You’re gonna have to be quiet.” He says, looking at her seriously. Maybe the most serious he’s ever been with a boner and sex on the line. She stares at him, dumbfounded and sits back on his lap again. He doesn’t even react to her ass pressed against him, that’s how serious he is right now.

“I can be quiet!” She breathes out, kind of offended but knowing he is right. 

Bobby cocks his head, raising his eyebrows. She scoffs and sucks her teeth at him, her eyes wide in offence. She thinks back to the times in the villa when things got a bit heated under the covers as the lights went out, trying to stay desperately quiet when Bobby used his mouth or fingers. She always got teased by the other islanders the next day at breakfast. Bobby always sat back and watched when it happened, grinning into his tea.

“Poppy, your family-”

“Will not hear a thing.” She finishes for him.

"Gotta be quiet for Santa too. No presents otherwise." He jokes. 

She rolls her eyes and laughs, reiterating she can be quiet. He taps his fingers on her hips for a second, pursing his lips. Finally, he nods - it’s on. They frantically take off the rest of their clothes, elbows and knees bumping from their urgency. Poppy leaps out of bed, switching the lights off and closing the blinds. The room is plummeted into darkness, she jumps back on the bed, straddling him again. 

She can’t touch him quick enough, licking and sucking on the skin of his chest, neck and jaw as she grinds down on him. She drags her lips from his jaw to his mouth, kissing him deeply. He smiles into the kiss when she tells him how much she wants him. 

Poppy is most certainly, _ not quiet _. She’s biting down on the pillow, arms wrapped around it, as Bobby fucks her. Her whines and moans are muffled, but if someone were to walk up to the door they’d most definitely know what’s going on. She’s ass up on the bed, Bobby over her, breathing in little gasps against her back. He’s gripping her waist, fingers digging deep and bound to leave a mark. His knees are spreading her legs so wide, she looks pornographic. 

Bobby presses his open mouth on her back, tasting the salt on her skin. He watches her, the way she’s just taking it. Watching every inch of himself sliding in and back out, effortlessly from how wet she is. Her ass is bouncing up against his hips, so fucking dirty, it’s taking everthing in him to not slap his hand down on it. He can hear her gasping into the pillow as he drives into her, forgetting for a second they’re supposed to be quiet. His dick is hitting all the right spots, she can't stop shivering and moaning every time he's hilted completely inside. 

She's focusing so hard on her breathing being quiet, definitely not getting enough air. She feels like she’s gonna pass out. Her legs start to shudder and she gulps in a breath, her mouth open against the pillow. He slides a hand down from her waist, pressing his fingers onto her clit. She comes, suddenly, and the sensation of her contracting around his dick forces a moan out of him, the sound bouncing off her back and around the room. 

She freezes, shaking slightly from coming seconds ago. He stills in her, realising he’s been way too loud. A light flicks on in the hallway seconds later, the light spilling into the room under the door. Bobby is frozen in fear, he doesn’t even think to pull out of her, iron grip still on her waist. Poppy’s holding her breath, trying to be silent as possible. Bobby’s heart pounds, praying to anyone who will listen, to not be caught dicking down someone’s daughter right now. She’s so hot and wet from just coming, Bobby has to scrunch his eyes closed and force himself to think of something else. 

They watch a shadow move through the hallway. It goes towards the stairs and Poppy listens to the familiar creaks of the steps as they descend. She giggles quietly to herself, her body shaking and squeezing down on him. He winces, biting his lip, desperately trying to stay quiet. They watch the shadow move up the stairs and back down the hallway again. The light flicks off, settling them back in complete darkness. Poppy snorts with laughter for a second, it really shouldn’t be funny but it is.

“What was that about being quiet?” She turns her head, whispering to him. Bobby huffs out a laugh. She goes to say something again, but he pulls out and enters her again slowly, making her gasp and shove her face in the pillow.

She feels like she is on fire as he fucks into her again, only able to focus on his hands pinning her down and the feeling of him sliding in and out. His breath comes in short gasps as he gets close. She tries pushing back against him to get him there, writhing as his thrusts lose rhythm. He bites down on her shoulder as he comes, stilling inside her. His chest heaves as he breathes out as silent as possible. He pulls out of her slowly, watching her legs jerk as he does so. 

He sits back on his legs, watching her bare back as she breathes in and out. She rolls over, to look at him, her hair all over the place, pulled out of her scrunchie. He can’t see much in the dark room but he can make out the white of her teeth as she grins at him. 

She pulls him down again, kissing him and pushing her tongue into his mouth. They kiss for a long time, a lot longer than normal. It’s intimate and they're both a little blissed out, still reeling post-orgasm. 

She moans into his mouth as he brings his hand down between her legs, fingers slipping into her. She’s tight and hot still, even wetter from his cum. She has to pull back from his lips, throwing her head back and eyebrows screwing up as he curls his fingers inside her. He presses his mouth onto her jaw, listening intently to her breath hitch in her throat as she gets close. 

Her legs shake a little against his body. She gasps, covering her mouth, as she comes again. Her eyes are closed for a long time, as she tries to catch her breath in the hot room. He pulls his fingers out, watching her face as her eyelashes flutter down onto her cheeks. He leans over to the side of the bed and grabs his shirt to wipe them both down.

She hums as he does, whispering she loves him. He settles into bed next to her, pulling the covers over them both. She sighs happily, pressing up against him and tapping her fingers on his chest. Their legs tangle together as they start to fall asleep.

“We should get a dog.” Bobby says absently, thinking out loud to himself. He can feel Poppy’s breath against his chest as she huffs out a laugh.

“I already look after you, thanks.” She says quietly. He laughs out loud, pulling her closer. 

**

A knock at the door wakes them, it's light in the room and warm from the heating being on for a little while now. Poppy's eyes squint from the light, she looks over at Bobby whose barely woken up, trying to pry his eyes open.

"I'm naked." She whispers. His eyes widen, also coming to that realisation. He looks at her face and then the door.

"Me too." He says.

There's another knock, a little louder and longer this time. Poppy panics, responding like she normally would, not really realising what she's saying. 

"Come in!" She says cheerfully, looking right at Bobby. He makes a face at her, as if to say what the hell are you doing. He grabs the duvet, pulling it up to their chins as the door opens. Vee strolls in, talking at 100 miles an hour.

“Merry Christmas, darlings!” She yells, as she waltzes through the door. The dogs come running in too, sniffing and circling around the room before leaving again.

"Pop-Pop! Why are you still in bed it's just gone _ 10 _, my god.” She opens the blinds, light blinding the couple in bed. Poppy shields her eyes, squinting up at her. 

"Mum! Jesus-" Poppy starts but is cut off immediately. 

"Mick's already got the turkey in. Looks delicious, love." She rambles on, poking and organising some of Poppy's things. 

Poppy covers her face with her hands, Christ that _ fucking _turkey. Bobby looks over at her, she starts groaning in agony as Vee explains how it's been prepared this year. He has to bring his hand up to his mouth to stifle his laugh. Vee sits at the end of the bed, Poppy swiftly pulls the covers up them both even more. She notices her mum is wearing little sleigh bells in the ribbons of her hair, tied up like how she did hers when she was little.

"Morning, Bobby darling. Hope you slept alright. Pillows okay? Mattress?" She questions him, patting the bed.

"Yeah! Yes, all great thanks, was a lovely sleep." He smiles and tilts his head, turning on the mother-charm. Poppy rolls her eyes, he's never this polite, not even to complete strangers.

"Excellent! There's breakfast ready for you when you come down." She jumps up, clapping her hands together, rings and bracelets clanking against one another. Her tone turns serious when she turns to Poppy. "Poppadom, family are all getting ready now. Need you dressed and downstairs to set the table and prep."

Vee leaves the room without another word, waving and grinning at Bobby as she closes the door. Poppy throws her arms in the air and back on the bed dramatically, making Bobby laugh. He turns over, propping himself on his hand to look at her.

"Did she call you Pop-Pop? And Poppadom?" He says, smiling at her. Poppy nods, getting out of bed, looking for her clothes.

"Yeah - it's a whole... thing." She says, waving it off. 

He can't help but laugh. He watches her walking around the room, eyes lidded. She stops in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Her face contorts into confusion and twists her body, her backside facing the mirror. His eyes fixate on the little purple marks on her hips and waist. The bruises shaped like his fingers tips. She looks at him, and he just shrugs.

“My bad.” He says. 

She giggles and walks over to the bed, leaning over to give him a kiss. It’s soft and slow, he hums into it and smiles as she pulls away. He watches her walk to the bathroom, eyes fixated on the bruises. 

**

Poppy loves Christmas, it's her favourite holiday season. Her best memories from childhood mostly stem from Christmas, she remembers fondly running around the house with her cousins, imaginations running wild with the new toys they got that year. Yeah there was some fighting and and bumped heads but, it was Christmas. You can't stay mad during Christmas. 

It's a lot different now but she enjoys it just as much. Everyone's mature, in relationships or having babies. A few of them are chilling out in the living room after the presents get opened. She watches Bobby bounce her cousins baby girl in his lap, as he talks to the parents. He looks so at home, gently cradling her and playing with her. He places her down on the play mat on the floor, lying next to her and watching as she swipes at the soft toys dangling above her. Bobby smiles and pokes at the toys too, making the baby giggle. The way he’s smiling and cooing at the baby makes Poppy feel some type of way. She can't help but wink at him when he looks over at her. He winks back.

Bobby helps in the kitchen, liaising with Mick and chatting about food. Poppy’s dad is always at his happiest when cooking, it’s the one thing he gets to control in this house. Poppy mills about, not keeping an eye on them or anything, but she doesn’t feel comfortable leaving Bobby alone when her dad is wielding a knife. She stands behind her dad, who’s cutting carrots, pinching some off the board when he’s not looking.

She doesn’t completely understand the conversation they’re having. Bobby gives some food tips and Mick counters with his own. Bobby looks so genuinely happy talking about food, as does Mick. He shows Bobby how he makes his cheese sauce for the cauliflower cheese, Bobby watches over his shoulder, making notes on his phone. Poppy just watches.

“How was it working in a hospital, Bob?” Mick asks.

“Oh, I loved it! It was hard, but it doesn’t compare to any other job I’ve had.” He says, eyes lighting up. He loves talking about the hospital.

There’s about 20 of them at the table, the food is steaming as it gets carried from the kitchen into the dining room. Mick bows as he walks into the room, receiving some hollers and claps for his amazing effort. The room is warm and glowing, candles lit in the corners and on window ledges. Some cheesy music plays in the background. 

Vee pops a champagne bottle and it flies over the table. Daniel and Cody, twins from Mick’s side of the family, yell as the cork lands in a bowl of cranberry sauce. Bobby takes his seat next to Poppy, legs bumping against each other under the table. She smiles at him, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

They all cross arms, christmas crackers gripped in their fists at the ready. It sounds like a firing range as they all start going off. Some toys fly up, paper hats fall to the table and floor. Everyone’s laughing and chatting. The bad jokes are read out. Groans and giggles echo around the table.

“I got a keyring!” Bobby exclaims, looking over to Poppy whos is fiddling with her paper hat. She laughs at him as she crowns herself, before reaching over the table to start digging in. 

The room is rowdy as dinner starts to wind down. Poppy sits back in her chair holding her stomach in dramatic fashion. She looks over at Bobby and laughs, watching him loosen his belt, food baby on the way. Mick also laughs, under his breath, smiling when Poppy looks over at him. Everyone’s at the table long after dinner, chatting and drinking. The younger family members have run off, bored of the adults.

Bobby scooches his chair closer to her, she rests her head back on his shoulder as he presses up next to her. The couple sit back and listen to conversation, full and lethargic from dinner. Bobby rests his hand on her leg, drumming his fingers on her skin. She’s too engrossed listening to her Dad talk as he creeps his hand higher up her thigh, sitting at the hem of her skirt.

She shoots him a look when he moves his hand up higher, pinky finger resting under the hem of her skirt. Her eyes are wide, searching his. He winks at her, a smile pulling at the side of his face. He looks her in the eyes as he strokes his thumb slowly over her soft skin. He can feel it pebble under his touch as she gets goosebumps. She’s biting her lip, looking at him, eyes lidded and focused on his lips. She has to snap herself out of her stare, when she realises they’re still at the table.

The teasing goes on for a while, Poppy growing restless in her seat as Bobby taunts her with soft, lingering touches. Bobby sits there, shit eating grin on his face, talking with her family and nodding along like nothing is happening. She coughs, surprised, when Bobby’s hand rests on the inside of her thigh. He can feel the heat between her legs, fingers itching to get closer. 

She crosses her legs, batting his hand away. He huffs out a laugh to himself, watching her tuck her hair behind her ears as a flush rises on her face. She’s really trying to concentrate on what her mother is saying, but clearly enjoying the thrill of Bobby playing with her.

As the family starts clearing up the table, ready to start the evening, Poppy grabs his hand and marches them out of the room. She pulls him into a bathroom, the other corner of the house and locks the door behind them. 

“Are you insane!?” She asks, eyes wide. He can’t help but burst into laughter, looking at her bright pink face.

“Aw, c’mon Lass. Only a bit of fun.” He pokes her arm, leaning against the sink on the counter behind him. 

She stands there, arms crossed looking at him with her stink face on. The ugly knitted christmas sweatshirt he bought her last year hangs off of her, way too big. He crosses his arms too, smirking at her, waiting for her to speak. A stare off. She raises an eyebrow, as does he - copying her. She smiles for a second, trying to fight it. She always loses to him.

“Bobby.” She laughs, hitting him on the arm. Her stone cold defence melting away slightly. “You’re crazy. Right under my parents’ noses.”

“Can’t help myself.” He shrugs, laughing. She giggles biting on her thumb, still looking at him. Her voice is quiet - sultry, as she speaks again.

“Mm, I know how you feel.” 

They stare at each other for a moment, eyes locked. The room feels very hot suddenly. He thinks he can hear her heartbeat but that might be his own ringing in his ears. He stares at her trying to decipher what she’s thinking. He can never tell with her and he kinda loves it. Always kept him on his toes. Her eyes cast down to his body and back up. He can’t help but wonder what she’s wearing under that stupid christmas jumper.

“Is it locked?” He says, nodding to the door behind her. She turns to look and nods, staring at him again. 

He doesn’t know who moves first, but they collide in the middle of the small room, lips on each others in an instant. She’s moaning into his mouth, hands running up and down his body, wanting to hold him everywhere unable to decide. He clings to her arms, walking her backwards to the door, her head bumping on the wood as they reach it. They don’t break the kiss, way too hot for each other to stop.

He shoves his leg between hers, instantly feeling the heat of her as she grinds down onto his thigh. She whimpers as he grabs her waist, skin still tender from the other night. They only break the kiss when she tugs at her jumper, pulling it over her head in a flash. She fumbles with the buttons on his shirt, one flies off when she pulls a little too hard. His eyes go wide and looks down at his chest.

“Sorry, shit. Sorry.” She breathes, resting her head back on the door looking at him. “I’ll pay for it.” 

He waves it off and kisses her again, hands cradling her face. She moans into his mouth, rolling her hips up and pulling him as close as she can. He breaks away again to look at her, his chest heaving.

“Have to be quick.” He breathes out. She nods, frantically, pushing her skirt to the floor. 

He watches, mesmerised by her long smooth legs stepping out of her clothes. He can’t help but groan when he sees her in his favourite delicates she owns. They’re bright red and lacey, perfect for the holiday season. He moves her around the room, pressing her up to the counter, her ass flush against him. He looks at them both in the mirror that sits above the sink. She’s staring at him, eyes heavy and lips parted. Sweating already, a sheen covering her skin. 

He ducks down to press a kiss to her back, her eyes close at the feeling. He gently holds her waist with one hand and strokes his other down from her stomach, stopping at her cloth covered clit. He can feel how wet she is through her panties. She’s burning hot and he presses his fingers down onto her gently. She winces, pushing her ass back and hands gripping the counter. His dick jumps at the pressure of her against him. He moans as his lips graze her skin.

“Please.” She whispers. She’s watching his reflection in the mirror, waiting for him to make a move.

He stares back, breathing heavily onto her shoulder. He shoves his trousers and underwear down, dick springing free. He pumps himself a few times before pushing her panties to the side and sliding, _ so _ slowly, into her. She’s so wet and warm, Bobby swears he’s never felt this good. He doesn’t give her time to adjust. She throws her head back onto his shoulder as he pulls out and drives back in, setting a brutal pace. She’s too caught up in the feeling of barebacking in the bathroom, letting out a cry, mouth wide open. 

His hand flies up to her face, sticking his fingers between her lips. She closes her eyes and sucks them into her mouth. He can feel the vibrations of her moans hit his fingers every time he fucks into her. Her hands grip the counter as she pushes back into him, rolling and grinding her hips as much as she can. The soap bottle falls from the countertop, clattering to the floor. Choked moans falls past his lips, trying to stay quiet but not caring if they were caught any second.

Her eyes flutter, he’s hitting all the right spots in her that she didn’t even know existed until now. She gasps around his fingers as he grabs at her waist for more leverage, his grip digging into the bruises he put there. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoes in the room, cutting through their groans and gasps. His rhythm starts to falter as her legs shake. She’s squeezing down on him, so close to coming already. She takes a hand off the counter and circles her clit with her fingers, bringing herself there.

She comes, shaking up against him. He buries himself in her and slips his fingers out of her mouth. Before she can react, he pulls at her jaw to face him, pulling her into a frenzied kiss, swallowing her moans as she comes around him. Her hands leave the counter, desperately grabbing at him behind her. She’s flush against him, trembling and whining into his mouth. 

“Oh _ fuck _ , Oh - Shit, Poppy.” He breathes out, into her mouth. He holds her in place, making sure he’s hitting the sweet spot inside her still. “You’re gonna make - _ fuck _, I’m gonna come.”

He can feel himself lose control as she contracts around him, still coming all over his dick. She whimpers when she feels him throb inside of her, spilling over the edge. They’re both moaning into the heated kiss, teeth clashing and tongues fighting each other. 

He can’t breathe, but he _ can’t _ stop kissing her. Poppy has to pull back first, completely breathless. Her chest shakes as she gulps in air, eyes still closed. He leans down to press a kiss to her shoulder. He lets his lips rest there as he watches her come down. Bobby can’t stop staring at her in the mirror, eyes flickering all over her body. He especially loves how red her face gets after sex. He smiles to himself, pecking her shoulder again. 

She blinks a few times as her eyes crack open. She smiles at him in the mirror and he smiles back. Bobby reluctantly pulls out, missing the feeling of her already. He plays with the strap of her bra, pulling it back and letting it snap back into place gently. She turns to face him, biting her lip and looking up. Her eyes are bright and open, searching Bobby’s. He cradles her face, stroking his thumbs over her cheek. 

They try to put their clothes on as quickly as possible, but Poppy has wobbly legs and Bobby can’t stop laughing at her as she tries to step into her skirt. She looks like Bambi, eyes wide and legs shaking as she steps around the bathroom. He holds his arm out for support, and she grabs it, steadying herself as she finally pulls her skirt up. They pat down each other’s hair and brush out the creases in their clothes. 

Bobby quietly opens the door and Poppy has to pull him back in when she notices he’s got his trousers on backwards. She can’t stop laughing at his confused face as he puts them back on, the right way this time. When they attempt to leave again, they’re greeted by Maxwell who’s sitting in front of the door. His tail starts thumping on the floor when he sees Bobby.

**

New Year's Eve rolls around quick. They don't do much in the day. Mostly just milling about and getting things ready for the evening. As soon as dinner is finished, people start cracking out the drinks. Kids are put to bed and the adults get ready for the festivities ahead.

When it hits 9pm, the house is loud, music bumping through the rooms downstairs as well as Poppy’s entire family. Bobby’s having a great time, he’s a little drunk already and playing charades with some of Poppy’s cousins. He’s sat on the sofa, watching one of them, his name is Michael he thinks, trying to act out a film. People are screaming out answers, none of them correct. Michael is flailing about, trying everything he can think of for someone to guess the right answer. 

Poppy walks into the room searching for him, still nursing the first beer she got when things kicked off hours ago. She caught his eye as soon as she was in sight, she smiles and nods at him, gesturing for him to follow her out of the room. Warmth spread throughout his body just looking at her. He always told her she looked like sunshine, and how he always needed some in Glasgow. But tonight, especially, he couldn’t believe how stunning she was. She was glowing. 

He couldn’t stop touching her when they were getting ready a few hours ago. He ran his hands up and down her sides as she buttoned up his shirt for him, heart fluttering when he casts his eyes down, looking at her birthmark. It took a lot of will power to zip up her dress when she asked. A red turtleneck dress, stopping dangerously high on her thighs, clung from her body. It hugged her hips so snug that Bobby couldn’t help but stare. He pressed his lips to her back, kissing up slowly as he zipped her up. 

They sat on the floor together, in front of the mirror as she did her make-up. She sat in his lap, legs draped to the side. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched her reflection in the mirror. She was almost done, applying lipstick carefully, when he tilted her chin towards him and kissed her lips gently. He couldn’t stop at one and kissed her a few more times, which made her laugh.

“My lipstick hasn’t even settled yet, you’re gonna mess it up.” She pushed at his chest, trying to restrain him. He groaned, pressing his head to her back. She turned back to the mirror, cracking up at him.

He gets up from the sofa, following Poppy out into the hall. She goes to speak when a champagne bottle pops in another room, followed by some hollering and cheering. She jumps slightly, her beer spilling over her hand. She's a little panicked, trying to gather up the courage to say something. Which is totally unlike her. If anyone is able to speak her mind without a second thought, it’s Poppy. 

He takes the drink from her hand and places it on a side table. She smiles weakly at him as he takes her hand in his. He kisses her on the nose and she giggles, grinning at him. Her stress melts away for a second, a normal side effect of being around Bobby. She focuses on his eyes for a moment, counting his eyelashes, as she thinks of what to say. Bobby stands there, smiling and pulling her closer, just waiting - waiting for whatever she wants.

“Are you okay?” He asks. She nods, looking unsure for a split second. He watches the cogs turn in her brain, waiting for her to say something out loud. Her eyes widen as she lands on an idea. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” She says quietly. He tilts his head, not entirely sure what she means. She’s not fully sure either, but being in the house right now isn’t something she wants.

“Yeah.” He says softly, squeezing her hand. Her heart swells a bit, feeling so ridiculously lucky to be with him right now. 

She tells him to go upstairs and gather some blankets and pillows, as she swipes some beers from the pantry, unnoticed. She kicks off her wedges at the door before running up the drive with him, bare foot. It’s freezing cold, but the crisp night air exhilarates them both as they run. They load into the family pick-up and drive away from the house. He’s not sure where they’re going or doing but he doesn’t care as long as it’s with her. 

She drives for a while, bare feet working the pedals like it’s nothing. She’s still in her dress, mud all up the back of her legs. He rests his hands on her thigh as she drives and she flashes a grin at him. He watches the lights of the distant houses out the window, wondering what everyone’s doing as it gets closer to the New Year. He doesn’t realise she’s parked until she turns the engine off.

They’re parked on top of a hill, the village below twinkling like stars. She jumps out, taking the blankets and beer to the truck bed. He follows with the pillows, chucking them on top. They clamber up into the back of the truck, settling on the pillows and wrapping up. He sits up against the back of the cabin, Poppy sitting between his legs leaning back against him. He wraps his blanket around them both and pulls her close as she shivers from the cold. 

They’re quiet for a while, looking out at the view. It takes him a while to realise that it’s the same hill they walked up a few days ago. 

“You like this spot then?” He asks. She nods, still looking forward at the view.

“Yeah. My favourite.” She replies, so quietly he strains to hear her.

"It's nice." He wraps his arms around her tighter and she sighs happily into the hug.

"Mm, always used to come here as a kid." She says.

“Yeah?” He asks, urging her to keep talking.

"Had my first kiss up here you know. A couple actually, now that I think about it."

Bobby gasps, mockingly. It makes her laugh and roll her eyes at him. 

"Oh my _ god _, how many boys have you romanced up here? Am I another to add to the list?" He says, pretending to be jealous. She laughs at him, out loud and bright. He loves that laugh.

"Shush! You're gonna expose my plan!" She teases, looking over her shoulder at him. He laughs when she wiggles her eyebrows, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You’re definitely the last guy I’m gonna bring up here.” She says sincerely, staring into his eyes. His heart stops for a second, so touched by her words. He hopes he’s the last guy up here too.

She leans over to grab the pack of beer, handing one to Bobby as she sits back against his chest. They chatter and drink. Bobby checks his phone after a while, it's just gone 23:38. 

"Do you wanna get back to your family?" Bobby asks, interrupting her. She stills and sighs after a second. He can see her deflate a little bit, ruining their private moment. She sits up and shuffles round to face him.

"Not really." She says, looking down and picking at the blankets. She looks up at him to speak again.

"Fuck, why do I feel so guilty… I know they're my family but - honestly, I'd rather just spend my time with you right now." She rambles, looking like she's about to get upset. “I love them, I really do but - god they’re driving me crazy. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

He holds her hand under the blanket and she smiles at him, her eyes a little glazed over. 

"I'm just worried." She sounds defeated.

"About what, Lass?"

"That they're not gonna like you."

She sniffs and shakes her head, emotions taking over. She can’t hold back the tears and Bobby’s heart drops listening to her voice as it shakes.

"I'm not gonna cry on New Year's." She says, tears streaming down her face, Bobby can't help but snicker at the irony.

"You're not crying." He says, smiling at her and shaking his head.

"I'm not crying." She starts laughing as she wipes her tears. 

Bobby brings his hand up to her face to help. She is really bawling her eyes out. He's sad because she's upset but she looks delirious as she sobs and laughs at herself, so he can't help but laugh along too.

"You're not."

"I'm not." She says again, smiling.

"Still not crying, babe." He's laughing still, wiping her tears. 

She starts cracking up laughing, holding his hand on her face. She places a small kiss to his palm and fingers, setting it back down by his side. The cold air whips past them, Bobby shivers and squeezes her hand. 

"I'm fine." She breathes out, wiping the last remnants of sadness of her face. Her make up has come off with it, smudging under her eyes. She's got the raccoon look going on right now. Bobby can't stop staring at her, she's so beautiful.

"Lass… I don't care if they like me or not. You like me. That's all I've ever wanted." He places his hand over hers, squeezing it gently. She smiles from ear to ear, lacing their fingers together.

They both jump as a firework rockets into the sky and explodes, golden shards of light dusting the air. It fizzles out and a few more start firing into the night sky. Poppy spins round to look, her face lighting up at the sight. The light from the fireworks reflects off their faces, changing from yellow to red, green to blue and everything in between.

He looks over to her, watching her face as she enjoys the fireworks. She's holding his hand tight, sweating a little from how hot their hands are gripping each others. He pulls her towards him, settling her in between his legs again. The fireworks scream as they shoot into the air above them, the colours spreading and stretching over the inky black sky. It’s loud and amazing, they’re both quiet as they watch, entranced by the show and trying to stay in the moment.

He drops his chin to her shoulder, pressing his cheek against hers. Her skin is freezing cold against his, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. She smells like the beer and her perfume mixed with the mud she’s still got all over her legs. She leans back further onto his body, relaxing completely against him. There are faint cheers and yelling as the fireworks stop. They bask in the quiet for a while after, cuddling further into the blankets. Bobby’s eyes start to close and open, exhausted.

Poppy sits up suddenly, turning to face him. He smiles at her with lidded eyes, so tired from the day.

“Happy New Year, Poppy.” He says quietly.

“Happy New Year, babe.” She says, grinning at him. 

She leans over, bracing her arm on his leg as she kisses him. He pulls her closer, tugging at her dress. She sucks on his lip before pulling back, giving him a quick peck before she sits back on her legs. Another year, she can’t believe it. She stares at his cheeks and the freckles littering them, feeling at home for the first time since being here. 

They drive back to the house in silence, Bobby falls asleep in the passenger seat. She pulls into the driveway as slowly as possible, listening to the gravel crunch on the tyres. The lights in the house are still on, she can faintly hear the music still playing, the party obviously still in full swing. She leans over the console to kiss Bobby’s cheek, waking him up. 

They creep up the stairs, Poppy pointing out what steps to avoid. He laughs, imagining her as a teenager trying to sneak back into the house. They lie in bed, listening to the party start to hush downstairs. 

She lies there, staring at the back of Bobby’s head in the dark, hours after he’s fallen asleep. She reaches out to place her fingers on his back, tracing lines between his shoulder blades. He groans in his sleep, rolling over.

He sighs, cracking his eyes open. He looks sleepily at her, as she sits up in bed.

“Why are you awake?” His voice croaks as he speaks. He closes his eyes again, stretching his arm over to her. He rests his hand on her stomach and hums, happy she’s by his side. Her heart skips, watching him try to stay awake.

“Bobby-” She breathes out, sounding a little desperate. His name rushes out of her mouth so quickly it takes him a moment to register. 

“Mm?” His eyes are closed again, but listening as closely as he can. He listens to her breathe out. 

“Will you marry me?” She says.

“I have to pee.” Bobby speaks at the same time as her. His eyes widen and he sits up in bed, staring at her. “Wait - _ what _?”

“Would you - Do you… wanna get married?” Poppy says again. “I don’t have a ring.” She blurts out. He smiles and laughs at her panicked expression. She turns to look at him properly, laughing as well.

“I - “ He stopped, tilting his head at her, eyes wide in shock. He’s still kinda laughing but also wants to answer her - but holy shit.

“Seriously?” He says, wide awake now. “It’s 4am.”

“That’s your answer?” She laughs at his face. His hair is all stuck up on one side, sleep marks on his face and arms.

“I wanted to propose to you!” He whines, throwing his arms up in the air, looking genuinely annoyed.

“Too late, should’ve planned for this, babe.” She taunts.

“I can still propose.” He raises an eyebrow at her.

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can.” He laughs. He places a hand on his chest, looking at her. “Poppy, will you marry me?”

“You can’t do it now, this isn’t how it works.” She’s giggling, as she pokes him on the arm.

“Well, _ I _ have a ring.” He retorts, crossing his arms.

Her face goes soft as he says it. He’s still kinda laughing at the situation, but stops when he tries to read her expression. She looks confused and happy - mostly happy.

“You have a ring?” She says quietly, looking at him. If it were possible to have hearts in her eyes, they would be staring into Bobby’s right now. He nods, smiling at her, blush creeping up his chest to his face.

"Yeah. Got it straight after you left Glasgow the first time you came up."

She tackles him to the bed, hugging him and kissing his face all over. He laughs, clinging onto her, blushing even harder as she tells him she loves him. She leans up on her arms, hovering over him and cocks her head. Her hair drapes past her shoulders, falling around his face.

"Well?" She asks.

"What?" He furrows his eyebrows at her.

"Are you gonna answer my question?" She giggles as his face turns from confused to ecstatic.

"Yes." He beams up at her.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you, Lass!" He rolls his eyes but is still smiling. "What about my proposal?"

"You already know I'm gonna marry you."

"Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it." He grins and pinches her side.

"Yes, Bobby, I'll marry you." She laughs.

He reaches up to her face, cupping his hand around her cheek. She grins and leans down for a kiss, settling herself on top of him. It's slow and tender, she moans into his mouth as he pushes his tongue past her lips. He pulls back, suddenly, breathless.

"I really do have to pee though." He says, rolling her off of him. She falls to the bed, eyes wide and shocked look on her face. She laughs, watching him jump up and make a beeline for the bathroom.

**

Bobby’s snoozing in bed, it’s late morning and he’s still exhausted from the evening before. They agree not to tell anyone one about the proposals. They want to enjoy it for themselves for a while before anyone else gets involved. He listens to Poppy in the bathroom, she’s humming something he can’t make out as she showers. He’s so relaxed, listening to her voice and the water running - he could live in this moment forever.

He starts drifting into sleep again when she walks out of the bathroom, steam rolling out behind her. She’s toweling off her hair, naked as the day she was born. Obviously he’s seen Poppy naked a bunch of times, but there are some days where he felt so incredibly lucky. Yeah it was kinda shallow, but she was hot - beyond attractive _ hot _. She wraps the towel around herself and sits on the bed, angling herself towards him.

“Alright?” She says, looking at him. Her eyelashes are sticking together from the water and he can’t help but stare.

“Yeah, yeah.” He nods and yawns. He stretches his arms towards her, making grabby hands. “C’mere. Missed you.”

She knees her way over on the bed, trying to not get everything sopping wet. She cuddles up to him, hitching a leg over his thighs. He kisses her wet hair, gently stroking her leg strewn over him. Fingertips lightly grazing her freshly shaved skin. He sighs as he brings his hand up to her thigh and back down to her ankle. He does it a few more times.

“You’re a sucker for smooth legs.” She laughs into his chest.

“I_ am _. Especially yours.”

She tilts her head to kiss under his jaw, down to his neck. She sucks the skin into her mouth and bites down gently, making him groan. She licks over the red mark she’s made and does it again. He rolls her over onto her back swiftly, settling his knees either side of her. Her towel is dropping ever so slightly, and Bobby can’t stop imagining ripping it off of her. He hovers over her, kissing her lips ever so gently before moving down to her chin, her neck and down again to her collarbone. 

He slides his hands under the towel, just by her thighs, and glides them up her body. The towel scrunches up at her waist, exposing her. His eyes flick up to her face. She’s looking down at him, heat rushing to her face and mouth open. He slowly peels the towel off her, watching her chest as she breathes in and out. He moves down the bed, kissing between the dip of her breasts, down her stomach. His lips ghost over her hipbone - she shivers, the anticipation killing her.

Bobby’s hands slide underneath her back, down to her thighs and calves, massaging her muscles in her legs. She bites her lip as he digs his fingertips in harder, moving in circular motions up and down her legs. He slides off the bed to take his pyjamas off. She laughs at how quickly he’s getting undressed.

“You’re keen.” She laughs, propping herself on her elbows to look at him. “Who said we’re having sex?”

“Why _ wouldn’t _ you want to have sex?” He asks, tugging his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor. She nods, he’s always right.

He stands at the end of the bed, grabbing at Poppy’s legs to drag her down to him. She lets out a squeak and covers her mouth. There’s still some people in the house and getting caught hours before they have to leave would be such a let down after their streak the past few days. He rests her legs up against him, kissing up the back of her calf slowly.

“I love your legs.” He whispers, biting down gently on her skin. She hums, smiling at him. She gently strokes her hands over her chest, sighing as she catches her hard nipples on her fingertips. His dick jumps at the sight of her playing with herself. He hooks her ankles on his shoulders, sucking on the inside of her leg. Her toes curls at the sensation, rolling her hips up into the air.

She throws her head back as he brings his fingers down between her legs, rubbing her clit slowly. Her breath catches in her throat as he slips two fingers into her, curling upwards. She clenches down on them, watching Bobby’s eyes widen and cast down. He can’t take his eyes off of her, she’s whining and her eyes close as he fucks his fingers into her deeper. Her lips are pink, swollen from biting on them. Her hips twitch on the bed when he curls his fingers again, hitting exactly where she wants him.

“Bobby - Oh!” She tries stifling her moan as he takes his fingers out to press on her clit. She’s so wet, his fingers are drenched with her. “Want all of you.” She breathes out, looking at him. He smirks, kneeing his way onto the bed, hovering over her. 

“All of me?” He breathes, hitching her knees over his shoulders. He jerks himself a few times, pressing himself against her as he lines up. Her legs shake slightly at the feeling of him, she whimpers when he stays there.

“Yeah - Yes.” She pants, grinding her hips ups. His dick slides up, between her folds catching her wetness. His eyes flutter closed.

“Oh, shit.” He grunts as he sinks into her. Her eyes roll up into her head and they close as he bottoms out. She grabs the bed sheets, as he fucks into her deep and slow. She brings her knees to her chest, closing her legs together. He rests his hand on her thighs, pressing her legs even closer to her. Her pussy feels even tighter this way, Bobby’s hips stutter for a second. She’s so wet he can hear it ring around the room between their moans and grunts.

The angle change makes her mewl up at the ceiling, eyes snapping open. She’s grabs at his arm, whining at how deep he’s driving into her. He watches his hips snap into her, her body jerking on the bed from the force of it. Her eyes are rolling up into her head, she’s not even moaning anymore, just gulping in air and making guttural noises. He grabs at her thighs harder, digging his fingers in, watching her squirm under him. He can feel her pussy flutter around him before she starts moaning.

“I’m coming-” She gasps, throwing her head back. She can’t stop moaning. “I’m coming Bobby, I’m coming-” He groans, his jaw dropping as she shakes and squeezes around him. Her eyes screw shut and her back arches off the bed slightly. 

He rubs up and down her thighs, her skin is red hot under his hands. He keeps fucking into her, pace getting sloppy, his climax approaching. He spreads her legs, pushing her thighs even further down to the bed, feet dangling in the air. She gasps, craning her neck to watch him fuck into her. She grabs her chest, breasts bouncing in her hands from his thrusts. He feels dirty just looking at her spread out in front of him, it’s obscene. The most gorgeous thing he has ever seen. 

Bobby moans loud, clinging to her legs, and fucks into her again and again and again. He stills as he comes in her, knees trembling on the bed. He holds himself there as long as he can as he shudders against her.

“Oh my God.” She murmurs. Her eyes are wide and cheeks pink, looking at the ceiling trying to think of something else to say.

“Yeah.” He replies, not entirely sure what she just said, his whole body is still tingling. 

He lets her legs fall to the bed, hands flexing from how hard he was gripping her. She sighs, face going lax as he slips out of her. He rests a hand on the bed, wobbling a bit as he leans down to kiss her. She brings her hands up to his neck, pulling him down on top. He falls onto her, arms giving out. The wind is knocked out of her, she tries to laugh but she can’t breathe properly.

“Fuck-” She laughs, gulping in air and shoving at him. “Get off!”

“Sorry-Sorry!” He rolls off of her, onto his back. 

He sprawls beside her, sweating and panting. His heart is still hammering in his chest. She sits up slowly to look at him, still giggling. She places a hand on his chest, fingers dancing on his freckles for a second. She leans down to capture his lips with a kiss. Her hair is still a little damp, it tickles his face as she leans over him. She pulls back to speak.

“I gotta shower again.” She says quietly. Bobby hums, a smile spreading across his face.

He jumps off the bed, grabbing her hand before he stalks into the bathroom. She stumbles behind him laughing and kicks the door closed.

**

“Toothbrushes?”

“Got ’em.” Poppy says.

“Towels? Your presents?!” 

“Yep and yep.” She smiles at her mother, always entertained by her fawning over her. 

They’re all standing in the doorway saying their goodbyes, Mick has her arm around Vee, smiling at the couple. He shakes Bobby’s hand as the girls hug. Vee sways her daughter side to side, no signs of letting go soon.

“Was lovely having you here Bobby. Think we should come up to Manchester next time.” Mick jokes. Bobby’s heart drops but he laughs when he sees Mick chuckling at him. Vee finally lets go of Poppy, Bobby swears he sees her gasps for breath as she is freed from the embrace.

“Right!” Vee claps her hands together, staring Bobby right in the eyes. “Oh, Bobby, always a pleasure to see you darling.” She walks over and gives him a squeeze, he laughs and hugs her back.

Poppy opens the door, ready to get going. Mick gives her a quick kiss on the forehead. His eyes go wide and he spins on his heel, walking back into the house. He yells, telling them to wait one second. Poppy huffs, fingers itching on the door handle. Mick comes back holding a yellow and blue canister and holds it up. Vee peers at him, looking confused.

“What’s that darling?” She asks.

“WD-40, love. Poppy needs some for her bed.” He says, laughing to himself.

Bobby looks over to Poppy and back at Mick. They’re silent for a moment before he barks out a laugh and starts cracking up. Poppy’s face goes bright red, she drops the bag on her shoulder as her hands fly up to her face.

“Oh my God. Oh my _ God_. _ Dad_.” She starts rambling, she can’t believe it. This may be the most embarrassed she’s ever been.

“What?” Vee asks. She’s clueless, looking between them all. 

“It’s-” Bobby starts, but gets yelled over.

“_Don’t _!” Poppy shouts. She opens the door again and walks out. “I’m leaving.”

Mick laughs as she stomps away to the car. Bobby waves goodbye to them both, giving Vee a quick kiss on the cheek before he leaves the house. He walks up to Poppy, who’s perched against his car, arms folded. She turns to face him, looking the most mortified he’s ever seen her. 

He laughs as he unlocks the car, laughs as he loads in the bags - still laughing as they both get in. He laughs all the way home too.

**


End file.
